Ernesto Falta
}} '''Ernesto Falta' is one of the main characters of Devious Maids. Originating from Mexico, he is Rosie's deeply-religious first husband, as well as Miguel's father. A kind man who worked as a police officer, Ernesto eventually winds up a member of the Gaviota Drug Cartel, and his death is faked for the next five years. Eventually getting away from all that, he reappears in Rosie's life as she has just remarried, wishing to resume the life they once lived. His actions have consequences though, and his past eventually catches up to him and his family. He ultimately makes the honorable decision to step aside so that Rosie can be with Spence Westmore, and he returns to Mexico to settle things with the cartel once and for all. Biography 'Early Life' }} Ernesto originates from Guadalajara, Mexico, with a poor, but religious, background. He eventually finds work as a police officer and marries a woman by the name of Rosie. The night Rosie and Ernesto go engaged, his grandmother used her recipe to make them guacamole. At their wedding, Ernesto wore his father's old suit. They lived a happy life with one another; Ernesto would always be the best that he could for her, as he would always fight for her and he'd even split the housework for them to both do; she could always count on him. The couple go on to have a son as well, by the name of Miguel Falta. Eventually, however, Ernesto wound up involved with the Gaviota Cartel, and so his death was faked as he left to work for them. They threatened to kill Rosie and Miguel otherwise. His partner Caesar was left to tell Rosie of his passing, unaware of how corrupt this man really was, and Rosie was heartbroken to never be able to bury her husband's body. During his time with the cartel, a scandal starts to arise as a reporter decides to do a story on them. Ernesto is among the members who kill this reporter, but are left to worry about what became of his daughter, Violeta, who was the only witness to the crime. 'Season 2' }} Rosie has finally decided to get married again, and it is to the lover she has had for over a year - Spence Westmore. Moments before the wedding, Rosie starts to have doubts about marrying Spence. She worries that he won't be as good as Ernesto was; he just wastes money whereas Ernesto knew to save it. Marisol, Carmen, and Zoila tell Rosie not to compare her first husband to her second and that things will be just fine with Spence. However, what Rosie does not know is that in Juarez, Mexico, three federals find a "safe house" that had a drug cartel. One of the federal's says that it looks like the safe house wasn't too safe. Another federal asks if this means the war is starting up again. "God help us," the first federal replies. A third federal enters the room, saying "You're not going to believe who is tied up in the back. Ernesto Falta." One of the other federals say that that can't be true because the cartel killed him five years ago. The third federal says that that is what they thought, but they were wrong because he is in fact alive. The other two federals follow the third federal to see for themselves. In reality, Ernesto was merely pretending to be a prisoner. He heard Rosie and Miguel were in America so he was taking a chance. 'Season 3' }} Four months have passed since Ernesto has turned up alive, and during this time, his wife, Rosie, has remarried, and begun adjusting to life with a new husband. Appearing to have gotten his life back together in Mexico, Ernesto has obtained a passport, and has gotten on a bus to the United States. Upon reaching the border, an immigration officer makes his way onto the bus, and checks people's passports. Once making his way to Ernesto, he takes the passport to confirm that he is allowed into the country, and also asks why he is going to the United States. Ernesto reveals that he is there to see his wife, and when being handed back his passport, Ernesto looks down at a photograph he has of her, back from when they were happily together. }} After reading a newspaper article about Rosie waking from her coma, Ernesto finds himself at the Doheny Medical Center, questioning Nurse Jerry about the whereabouts of his wife. Jerry, unable to share such personal information, is forced to turn him away. He ends up calling Spence, alerting him of Ernesto's visit, who at first believes this to be some type of sick joke being played, but eventually comes to realize that his wife's supposedly deceased husband is, in fact, alive. Spence calls a meeting with Ernesto, where they each clear everything up, but things begin to take a turn for the worse when Spence suggests Ernesto not reveal himself to Rosie just yet, stating that the shock of such a revelation could be too much to the point of sending her back into a coma. Ernesto doesn't buy this though, believing that Spence is simply worried about losing her, which he is. Spence ends up leaving, but Ernesto spends the day following him, eventually finding himself at Zoila and Javier's wedding. As the ceremony takes place, Ernesto enters Genevieve's mansion, where it all takes place, and the wedding is interrupted when both Spence and Rosie see him, and Rosie ends up fainting. The wedding is put on hold, and as Spence tends to Rosie, Marisol, Carmen, and Zoila each get to meet Ernesto. Rosie, meanwhile, comes to learn that Spence knew Ernesto was alive, and was keeping it a secret from her. This infuriates her, causing her to lash out about how a person can keep secrets like that from someone they love... which is also why Zoila's marriage to Javier does not go through. }} Ernesto meets with Rosie, and goes into detail about his kidnapping; however, Spence is jealous, worrying about losing his new wife, especially after witnessing a hug between the two. Rosie denies to Spence that Ernesto asked about her going back to him, while Spence also questions when his wife's first husband will be returning to Mexico. Though Rosie says she will ask the following day, she reveals Ernesto wishes to see Miguel, something Spence is not too keen about. A meeting is soon held, and Miguel is explained to by Rosie the complications behind his parentage, with not having two fathers and all. When Spence takes Miguel to get ice cream, Ernesto flirts with his former wife, though Rosie makes it clear she chooses her current husband. Ernesto agrees to leave; however, he wishes to bring Miguel back to Mexico with him, for he may have lost Rosie, but he cannot lose his son too. Rosie goes to Spence about this, who feels extreme guilt, for she feels bad for the situation Ernesto has ended up in, but she also doesn't want to lose her son. Unbeknownst to the both of them, Miguel has heard this, and so he confronts Spence, who promises to fix things. Rosie and Spence later have Ernesto over for dinner, where they convince him to stay in America and rent an apartment near by, that way Miguel can still see both of his parents, and everyone can benefit. However, what Rosie does not notice is that there is still some disdain between her first and second husbands. }} Tensions continue to rise as Ernesto moves into his new apartment, having been lent furniture by Spence. First he mocks the furniture's size, as well as Spence's height. As Miguel helps with the moving, he blurts out a swear word, causing Ernesto to shout at his son, exclaiming that swearing is a sin. Spence tries to defend the boy, and Ernesto isn't pleased to learn Rosie has not been taking him to church. Ernesto decides he'll take Miguel to church that Sunday, but Spence speaks with Rosie in private that he's been taking Miguel to the parks on Sundays ever since she fell into her coma. Rosie agrees to talk this over with Ernesto, but asks that he not criticize him in front of his son like that. As Rosie goes back to Ernesto's apartment later on, she finds herself uncomfortable to find him simply wearing a towel in nothing else. Despite this, she explains to him the situation, and he agrees to step aside and just take Miguel to church on Saturday instead. During all of this though, Rosie finds herself being turned on by her first husband, which only continues into the night when she as a dream. The dream is of Ernesto stopping by her apartment when Spence is out with Miguel and having sex with her in the living room. Rosie wakes up, feeling extreme guilt. She goes to confession about this, but is told that because Ernesto never died, she is still married to him in the eyes of God, whereas her marriage to Spence is a sin. }} Rosie drops off Miguel at Ernesto's apartment, but before letting him go she hugs him a lot. He pushes his mother away though, for he is beginning to get older and is growing embarrassed by such displays of affection. Rosie then speaks with Ernesto, the latter of which gives his wife a white flower. She is reminded that it's her and Ernesto's wedding anniversary, something Rosie is embarrassed about having forgotten. She tries to give the flower back, but Ernesto won't take it; he guilt is also increasing. Rosie expresses her guilt to Zoila about loving both Ernesto and Spence, and how her marriage to Spence has been deemed a sin, but Zoila thinks that if Rosie has chosen Spence then everything will be alright. Things only get worse for Rosie, as she believes God is trying to strike down at her. She attempts to serve Ernesto with a petition for annulment, but he refuses, not wanting to give up on Rosie... and he believes she feels the same. After sharing a kiss, Rosie goes home where she cries to God. Spence finds her and she confesses the internal struggle she has been facing, and ultimately chooses to end her marriage with him. }} Rosie makes her way to Ernesto's apartment to reveal that she has chosen to end her marriage with Spence. He gives his condolences, while all the while being secretly thrilled, and he offers to let her and Miguel lives with him. Rosie is unsure of this though, seeing as how they've been apart for so many years now and they could have become different people than they once were. While Ernesto claims he has not changed at all, Rosie insists that they take things slow. She then reminds him of how they first met, something that makes Ernesto happier; he then asks if she'd like to have dinner with him, which she accepts. As they later dine with one another, Rosie shares that her friends called her stupid, and wonders if Ernesto thinks the same about her. He assures she is not, while giving reasons to back this up. Rosie is touched by what her first husband has to say about her. Ernesto wonders how this topic came up, but she insists she'll tell him later but for now she's ready for "dessert". Ernesto realizes this means she wants to have sex with him. }} Ernesto's past finally starts to catch up with him when he's met by Hector, a member of the cartel he was apart of. Hector reveals that "El Jefe" wants Ernesto back, and Hector threatens the safety of Rosie if Ernesto refuses. He later attends lunch with his wife, who reveals that the Stappords daughter, Katy is really from Mexico and not Argentina like they claimed. As she drops her spoon though, Hector, who has been following them, picks it up and gives it back to her. Ernesto proceeds to rush Rosie out of the restaurant under the false claims of having seen a rat. Ernesto becomes nervous about Rosie leaving his apartment, and so he tries to convince her to quit her job so that he can keep her close by. Rosie refuses though, no longer following the roles that were played during their marriage; she does find it cute when he tries to act macho, though. He later creeps around the Stappords house while looking after Rosie, but the Stappords find him, believing he's an intruder. Rosie and Ernesto get into an argument over Rosie's safety, but Ernesto's mind changes when he sees Katy Stappord, or, Violeta. He changes his mind and tells Rosie to keep her job with the Stappords, while later going to Hector. He agrees to arrange a meeting with "El Jefe" for his freedom because he has found Violeta, who "El Jefe" has been after. }} While Ernesto has been away in Mexico, Rosie and Spence have been growing close to one another again. As they share a moment when planning Miguel's birthday party, Ernesto returns though. He goes to lunch with Rosie, curious as to when Katy will be back (who is currently away with Taylor), before confessing his issue with her spending so much time with Spence. He later confers with Hector about kidnapping Katy (formerly known as Violeta), and comes up with a plan to get Hector into Miguel's birthday party covertly. At the party Spence and Ernesto immediately butt heads over the presents they bring. Rosie acknowledges that they both got big ones but orders them to put them away for Miguel's sake, before a clown arrives to entertain the children at the party. In actuality, it's Hector in disguise, and Spence doesn't trust him, what with Ernesto constantly whispering in his ear. When he finds Hector taking photos in Katy's room, he attacks him, and a big fight breaks out in front of the children which ends in the couch being covered in cupcake frosting. This causes Rosie to tell Spence that the two of them definitely cannot be friends any longer, although he maintains that he still intends on winning her back. She assures Ernesto that he doesn't have to worry about Spence anymore, and as the two of them remove the couch covers to be dry-cleaned (per Olivia Rice's insistence), they discover blood on the cushion beneath that someone has tried very hard to clean up: Blanca. }} Knowing that Taylor will be gone with Marisol, Ernesto arranges for Hector to kidnap Katy the following night, when he and Rosie will be curled up on the couch together. He unlocks the door after she locks it so that Hector can get in, and he goes on to try and take Katy... only for her to hit him around the head with her Virgin Mary statue that Rosie gave her and alert the maid of his presence. Ernesto tells him to leave, and meanwhile Taylor sees right through Marisol's attempt to pump her for information and storms away from their get-together. When she returns home and hears what happened, she explains to Rosie how Katy's father was writing a book on organized crime but was killed by a drug cartel before he could publish it, so she and Michael smuggled her out of Mexico. She reveals that the cartel was the Goviota Cartel, which Rosie recognizes as the same one that took Ernesto prisoner... only she realizes now that that never happened. She confronts Ernesto and gets him to confess that he let Hector in, then hearing how he worked for the cartel and was willing to trade Katy's life for his own. She is disgusted and tells him that she wishes he remained dead. Ernesto and Hector later meet up, but seeing Hector will continue to be a danger, Ernesto strangles him to death. }} Spence has not been returning Rosie's phone calls, and so she goes to his apartment, only to find out from his neighbor that he is in the hospital. Sure enough, he is... and has amnesia. Rosie meets with Nurse Jerry in private, who wonders if she knows anyone who would want to hurt Spence, and she does, then barging into Ernesto's apartment and asking him if he's the one who put Spence in hospital. He assures her that he isn't, but he knows who did, realizing it to be Hector, and she doesn't have to worry about him coming back. He then reveals that he's going back to Mexico to make sure the cartel never comes back for she or Miguel, wanting her to be with Spence because he knows he can make her happy. She requests that he say goodbye to his son before he goes, not wanting Miguel's heart to break like hers already has, and Ernesto obliges, approaching Miguel at school and explaining that he's done some bad things and has to go now to make them right. Miguel doesn't want his papa to leave, but he does, and the young boy is distraught. Trivia *The writers had discussed bringing Ernesto back for a few episodes in the fourth season, but ultimately went against it when realizing there was no room for it as there was already a lot for Rosie to do.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PIkUQYfuJb8 *Of the main characters, Ernesto has only formally met Marisol, Rosie, Carmen, Zoila, Taylor, Michael, and Spence. **However, Genevieve attends the wedding he crashes in "The Awful Truth". Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 302 05.png Promo 302 06.png Promo 302 17.png Promo 303 03.png Promo 303 04.png Promo 303 13.png Promo 305 12.png Promo 305 14.png Promo 305 15.png Promo 305 16.png Promo 305 27.png Promo 305 28.png Promo 305 30.png Promo 306 09.png Promo 306 10.png Promo 306 12.png Promo 306 11.png Promo 306 13.png Promo 306 20.png Promo 306 21.png Promo 311 07.png Promo 312 08.png Promo 313 07.png Promo 313 08.png Promo 313 09.png Promo 313 18.png Promo 313 19.png References Category:Main Characters Category:Season 3 Characters